In a variety of subsea applications, fluids are pumped from one location to another. The fluids are pumped with pumping systems that often use a three phase induction motor coupled to a pump to power the pump. However, three phase induction motors have characteristics that can be limiting in many types of subsea environments. For example, such motors tend to have substantial length and lower torque output, and those attributes can be limiting in specific types of subsea applications and when pumping specific fluids, such as sandy or viscous fluids, that require substantial torque. The conventional induction motors also can be sub optimal in applications which require high start-up torque.